Secrets The Robin Will Not Tell The Raven
by Hayles1
Summary: Summary: AU. RobRae. What If Trigon had done something unforgivable? What if he had unlocked the dormant powers inside Robin? Nothing escapes Scath, not even Love.
1. What You Have Concealed

_Secrets The Robin Will Not Tell The Raven_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**_

_Summary: AU. Rob/Rae. What If Trigon had done something unforgivable? What if he had unlocked the dormant powers inside Robin? Very powerful Rob & evil at times…_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

P.S. Haven't seen _The End_ episodes yet. May modify this when I do see them.

* * *

**_What You Have Concealed_**

Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy had locked Raven in a white padded room for her own protection from the creatures, while they went to try and stop Slade from reaching her. Raven heard the door creak open and crash heavily into the padded wall. She looked up fearfully, expecting Slade.

"Robin?" she said in shock, running to him, embracing his form for comfort expecting the worst of their friends. He said nothing, just stood there silently. She slowly stepped back, worriedly. Also regaining her emotional control to a reasonable level.

Gaining a good distance to engage in talk quietly, she looked up at him, finally seeing his black clothing and black covered chest with a red X slashed across it, the black shredded cape almost touching the floor near his ankles. He watched her, masked eyes following every pulse, breath, and movement. It unnerved her. She stepped back unconsciously, fear and caution slowly becoming active in her mind and body.

"Why are you here? Where are the others?" courage climbed a little inside her. Robin didn't move, look away or even _breathe_. "Robin you're scaring me," she whispered in the dark silence.

_I know_.

Her breath caught in her throat. Had she heard correctly? Robin's voice inside her mind, cold, dark, and a chill ran through her.

_Evil_.

She slowly looked at the door. He didn't move.

She tried, but as soon as her brain sent the command to her nervous system…he had slammed her against the wall. Raven regained herself and ran, thoroughly scared out of her wits that Robin had even done that. She managed to get around him, and was running to the door, when searing pain shot through her arm.

Turning around, she found him holding onto her limb, tightly. Abruptly he pulled her towards him, catching her other arm with his free hand. Raven screamed in agony as throbbing pain ripped through her, like when Slade had touched her on her birthday. Looking up, she found his face, a red tattoo on his forehead.

"Robin…no, not you…please not you…" she cried tears began trickling down her delicate face. His glove gloved fingers carefully wiped them from her face. That was all he did, the only thing he outwardly showed. She could now hear the flame creatures lurking outside hungrily, but none entered the room they were in. Robin slowly took her outside; leading her by the first arm he had taken hold of.

The creatures looked at her like predators ready to lunge and attack. But they didn't. One look at Robin standing there emotionlessly, and they cowered like rats, shaking like leaves, terrified. They pressed themselves into walls, made screaming noises and even extinguished themselves to get as far from the silent teen warrior as possible.

Robin led her through the cowering mass of flame creatures, out of the Tower, and across the water, to the city beyond the bay. Once at the docks, on land they found it. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire fighting Slade; at the presence of Raven the battle stopped.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire floated down close by, but kept a good distance between them in case Slade attacked, as did Beastboy and Cyborg. The Titans slowly looked at who held Raven's arm tightly keeping her in place.

"Robin?" they exclaimed incredulous at this development. Robin remained silent, no movement, sound, breath came from him; he just stood like a statue, holding Raven in place. Robin let go of Raven's arm.

"NO YOU SENTIMENTAL FOOL!" Slade screamed, diving at Robin with anger evident.

Robin's mask indicated his glance upwards at Slade, who suddenly flew back, into a titanium wall, five metres thick; he ripped straight through it. Raven used this chance to run to her three friends. She screamed as thin dark purple and white strands of energy whipped across her body, giving her several thousand cuts. Raven fell to the ground, in agony.

The near-silent steps of Robin approached the four Titans.

He raised his hand above Raven's head, palm facing her skull. The same coloured energy crackled to life around his hand, the Titans' eyes widening in horror at this dark revelation. The energy twirled downwards out of his hand onto Raven the millimetre strands electrocuting her like deadly jellyfish stings. The strands lashed slowly her entire body, finally rising and twisting around her slim neck dangerously.

Raven began coughing violently, trying to break free but the strain on her body was draining her.

"Robin stop!" Beastboy shouted desperately. "Don't hurt Raven! Hurt me instead!"

Raven's eyes glowed white, slowly turning into a vision of thunderstorms and tornadoes ripping apart the earth.

"_You are not important to Trigon's plans. You are worthless even when not compared to Raven. You can't fulfil the Prophecy. You will die."_ Robin's voice came out of Raven's mouth, even though she was having difficulty breathing properly. Cold, dark, evil filled the Titans' souls. Cyborg's scanners were going haywire. "_Besides, Raven is my responsibility. I am the only one able to protect her."_ Robin looked at them, silently, eyes narrowing. "_You however, are incapable. And therefore don't deserve to live."_

The strands released Raven's neck, and slunk back into Robin's hand. But the dark teen leapt at his former friends, his intent to kill them.

Raven curled up on the ground and cried hopelessly.

* * *

Raven was four feet tall, in a white cloak and leotard. 

Robin had gone to get the child a book to read her a bedtime story. It would probably be about genocide again, or at least involve a genocide or number of them.

Trigon was making plans of expanding his empire into a galactic one.

But Raven felt it in her bones, her spirit. Her friends were _alive_, gathering strength. A part of her was inside all of them. Even inside Robin, the person she had loved before Trigon unleashed his powers upon the world and maniacally twisted him.

_Robin I promise I will save you one day…I promise because I love you, and I don't want you to suffer like this. I want you to be free. I will save you one day…_

_And that day will come very soon._

"What you have concealed, you will become. Once again."

I promise.


	2. Becoming Darkness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Even after such a long time._**

_Author Notes and Review Notes can be found on the bottom._

* * *

**_Becoming Darkness_**

The sky above hovered in blackened evils and tainted with too much shed blood. Freakish creatures gave hollow cries with monstrously born lungs and throats. Those things that now ruled the world and sky had no hearts.

A little girl, no older than seven going by her height, sat perched on the windowsill of her bedroom, gazing out at the stars, one would think she couldn't see those bright gleaming orbs of purity, a long time ago she would have said she could not either. But circumstances change. She could now see the light, as withered as it was in this world, anything with remote purity shone like a supernova's flare in this desolate world…a world that had once made others seem so dark and crude.

The little girl had been having dreams recently. It made this world seem far darker than what she now knew as her current reality. Her dreams held images, such _beautiful_ images, of a universe without Trigon. In her dreams Trigon's evil was routed…the hero Robin remained a hero…or at least a hero of humanity. He was also her hero. He saved her, from herself. She feared Trigon, but his words, his _belief _in her, the way he considered her such a being of _hope_…she was no longer a demon in the dark…but an angel wielding the darkness for the people she believed in.

Yet…there was sadness in her dream. The hero of humanity loved only the Tamerainian princess…and she the half-demon child come angel, had to languish alone in the depths of a solitary romantic life with mere books…there was no flesh; only hers, there was no second heartbeat close to her ears; only one beat, there was no passion for another; only unrequited love, there was no _life_; only Raven staring at the backs of the Great Robin and the Princess Starfire heading out for another romantic night under the sunset.

But the world was safe…the world survived Trigon.

Yet she perished in the dark depths of her mind…longing for the one thing she could never have.

The Boy Wonder: Robin.

In this bleak world, were humans lived as stone ornaments or slaves to demon lords she felt a selfish spark of happiness. This world allowed her to keep Robin as hers. Starfire had feared him so much in her last encounter…

Raven feared him too, but that didn't stop the burning desires her raging soul, even trapped in this childish body, could not douse. Raven longed to touch him, but she was bound to this room, as the final battle raged on outside. A last ditch attempt by the heroes of Earth to defend humanity. The _True Heroes of Humanity_…

Raven looked down at the bloodshed and battle cries; she would try one last time…

She only hoped Starfire could forgive her.

* * *

Beastboy shifted into a mouse running covertly up towards Trigon, clutching an old book desperately. He had practiced the words…he knew them with every fibre of his being. This was the last chance they had. 

Cyborg was fully maxed out, leading the few straggling heroes and villains that refused to be ruled by demons and beasts that belonged to otherworldly places. "Come on! This is our last chance! Jinx! Blood! Both of you hold back!"

"We know!" Jinx snapped back, her patience worn down to the last few stands. Her hair had gone grey in a few places, but she was not the only one to have suffered at their vanity. Cyborg had to have a few extra cybernetic parts installed after his last encounter with Trigon's right hand; Robin.

Slade fought against Trigon, but there were losing badly.

Robin had emerged into the battle by now. Blackfire charging at him in full rage, her starbolts pulsing viciously with purple energy; "_This is for my sister!"_ tears ran down her cheeks continuously in a flurry of emotion only brought about by the loss of something precious.

Beastboy leapt out from his hiding place just as the last princess of Tamerain was ripping to shreds by whips of electricity. He spoke words of an ancient language. A great purple dragon tore through a sudden whirlwind of pages, and slammed itself directly into Trigon, larger by the demonic god only due to its great wingspan.

Beastboy then lunged at Robin, in the form of an ankylosaurus to protect himself against the electrical whips that could sprout from his former friend's fingertips. "This is for Starfire!"

Robin's memory seemed to blur into his twisted thoughts for a second…a young woman screaming to get away from him, all power drained by her object of love turned despair standing before her, slicing her open with sharp inhumanly claw-like fingernails. _"Please! I c-can't…can't…take this…anymore…make…it…stop…please make…it…s-stop…"_

His clawed fingernails had torn through flesh and bone without discretion and left her to die drowning in her own blood and the misery he had made of her. He had smirked with something human hidden behind his bloodthirsty eyes, _"Too late, Starfire."_

The doors to the Titan Tower opened with a distinct _hiss_. From it emerged a young girl no older than seven, dressed in a white version of Raven's outfit. She searched the battlefield and her eyes landed on Robin, who was currently crushing Beastboy's ribcage with his foot. Running forwards she tripped, being helped to stand by one of the fire-demons. They were the new 'humanity', and complete un-reflection of humans in every way save their darkness…these were the monstrosities that humanity created.

Constructs of greed, lust, envy, rage, gluttony, languor, pride, and emotion; into a form of existence…

As the little girl reached her destination, the murderer looked up, just in time to see the princess of darkness envelope him as best her small quivering arms could. Those arms grew, and the weight shifted as the child became the truth…a young teenaged girl overcome by destiny and love.

_Starfire…forgive me…_

Lips of longing and rampant desire, crashed against hot but cold lips of flesh mounted on bone; with sweet delicious blood running through those tender pieces of flesh…providing warmth where his soul could not, giving feeling to a brain lost in madness, flowing emotions not of sin back into his body from her touch…she was healing him.

_Forgive…us…_

His tongue requested entry, she gave it. And like his sanity-deprived personality, once the consent was given he took firm control, with a touch of sadism. Her mouth was bruised because of it.

_What you have concealed…_

Raven pulled away, coughing from the bruises he had given, using her energy to heal herself. She had known it wouldn't be easy…but if her other self could live through heartache, she could survive possessive dominance.

And it was now that she understood, after all that fighting to stop this from happening…she couldn't dare to look at Beastboy to see the hatred on his face…nor could she bare Cyborg's glare almost as inhumane as her love was…mutilated as he is…

But she did look up to the sky once again to see the stars only she could see…as the brightest shadow in this world's eternal night. She knew she could not see her…but her heart said the Tamerain was smiling down at her.

Raven remembered Starfire never held any grudge…and knew that even in death the princess was still pure and innocent…it felt wrong to both ignore and accept the forgiveness…

* * *

The last Heroes of Humanity had died ten years ago…a long time ago I was one of them. A long time ago they were my friends. 

But friends don't betray and exile each other.

Even the worst of friends don't kill each other.

So…now I have no friends. I won't allow myself to have them.

_Dying on the inside…_

I don't remember why I killed them…but I remember how. I remember their screams the most. I remember _hers_ most.

She begged for mercy. I held none. I wish I had mercy back then…I wish I had it now.

The first woman I loved, I destroyed her. Then I killed her. I left her to wallow in agony.

I wish I felt guilt. I really do.

Only Raven feels the guilt now. And slowly it's tearing her apart.

I try to comfort her…really I do. But how much can a heartless murderer comfort? I don't feel human anymore, and I'm too tainted to touch my angel. So she's withering away. Sometimes she mentions another her, another world, another Robin. But I never hear her talk of _another us_. Perhaps that's why I'm doing this for her. Give her this pain to bring her back to me. I know it breaks her…I know I should let the angel fly away…but if she goes, I know my last trace of being _something_, _anything_ will fade away to Master's claws.

_What I have concealed…_

I wish we could be in that dream world. But I know I'm too tainted to survive there. Angel would be fine…she'd be happy. But I would destroy her dream.

This is what happens when demonic gods unseal monsters living inside humans.

I was once a Hero of the People.

Now I'm not even sure if I'm Robin anymore…

* * *

_What you have concealed…_

_What I have concealed…_

_What we have concealed…_

_Will be revealed._

_I love you Robin._

_Is slowly killing us inside._

_

* * *

**Authoress's Note: **I have emerged from fanfiction hibernation. But I might slink back into it again (college assisgnments start back up again soon). I will give no more excuses and tell the truth. I was lazy, I didn't have a plot, and I detest writing without a guideline to follow, also I watched The End Episodes. It totally screwed with the opinion of the first chapter. Ah well I wrote it now. _

Thanks to ravenslair & bimbosarahsurfchick for reviewing.


	3. Nevermore Smile

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**_Nevermore Smile_**

It was so delightful and painful this world. She had to watch her bliss from a distance. She had sworn never to touch him, lest he shatter into a million pieces, and take her lost grips of hope with his scattered soul.

A long time ago she had been this way to protect her friends, this distance. It was to stop her father destroying them to get to her, however physical or mentally shocking it was to her. He was twisted enough to make her own body do it through controlling her…no that was no longer the problem.

The sun bathed this planet in its celestial rays with each birth of the morning. Letting it meditate in the quiet cool silence as it left in the evening.

She could vaguely remember a world of pain and loss…and a ghost of a redheaded woman lost a long time ago…but that was a bad place to think of, whiteness usually flashed into her vision when she sunk too low into those thoughts…

Something seemed to draw her back to those thoughts, sometimes she could feel a shudder of cold touch her in a place, it would disconcert her for a moment with its almost-intimate feel. At times she thought she could hear her name, when no one else was around her…or at least her friends said they couldn't hear it.

But here she was, hovering in place, knowing her heart with fragmenting further with every second she watched. Robin had always loved Starfire…

It pained her to watch the Titan leader caress rough scarred hands through soft nourished red hair, while their lips now pressed against each others sharing the warmth.

Raven knew her heart was broken when she lost the ability to hold back her tears…how could a shattered heart ever hope to keep a hold over every little fragment of itself? It was too much.

She didn't even run, she was too broken.

Raven, _gave up. _

* * *

Robin walked through the long forgotten halls of the Titan Tower, going to a place he long ago frequented. The infirmary. Within the room, the last survivor of the Teen Titans, slept.

The ex-Boy Wonder had come to fulfil one last wish. It had waited at the back of his darkened mind for years…almost a century. And now he would do as she had asked.

The last Teen Titan was trapped within a world her mind created…a peaceful place. Not here but not quite there either. She looked as young as the day she had fallen to her lost little world.

"Raven," Robin whispered quietly, "I promised a person a long time ago that if I couldn't stop…" tears he once thought he was incapable of splashed against his face, it burned his cheeks, leaving tear tracks seared into his flesh.

* * *

Raven couldn't see the world was burning too brightly, the earth underneath her crumbled away, if she had looked up she would see the world being torn and disperse into a growing endlessness of white. She would see Starfire smile and fly high into the air, after Robin broke away. She would see Robin turn to her. 

If she hadn't of given up, she would hear the voice less clearly…

_...Stop…I'd make you smile… _

She felt the ghostly cold touch against her body, drifting up to her chin, raising it slightly. The white world, flashed with a whirlwind of colours and she saw a face she could remember far back, buried deep in her white-washed mind, but she couldn't recognise it. It gave way to the teenage boy she longed to hold with all her might.

The old face…it had looked…lost, sad…guilty…had it loved her?

_Robin._ _Your Robin. _

She felt her hair being brushed back by green-gloved fingertips. She dared to look up to see what monster sought to collapse her even more.

"R-Robin?"

* * *

Robin stared down worriedly, as his angel started to show signs of waking up, her eyes had fluttered, and caught a glimpse of him staring down at her. He titled her head towards him. 

_"I love you so much." _

_Forgive me. _

He pressed her lips to his; capturing her in a kiss she had always wanted…

_Please forgive me… _

He raised his right hand clenching into a tight fist, electric-like whips of energy forming from his fingertips. The tears burned harder, scarring him more than before. He took one last look at his angel, breaking from the kiss, and seeing her lips curved into a delighted smile.

He plunged his right hand straight into her heart. Freezing her eternally in her dream world; keeping her smiling forever.

Slick, red, unforgiving liquid cascaded mixing with the tear from the burning wounds on his cheeks.

He never spoke again.

He tried to be what he used to be…a Hero of the People…he had destroyed his Master…so now they were free…but why did it hurt so much? Where was his Angel?

The world was consumed in white.

It existed no longer.

A redheaded spirit cried silently unheard.

* * *

Red X watched the Teen Titans, as they enjoyed themselves at the park. He wanted to touch and hold his Angel. He wanted her so much…but he also wanted her to be happy. 

He knew he could never make her happy. So he only watched, and never touched. It hurt so much.

The Tamerainian Princess…she was the closest one he felt able to reach out to…he begged for forgiveness and yet hated it, because he knew he could never truly have it. His world was destroyed…and years before that she was gone too. But she remained…she remained with him guiding him.

Without her he would have turned this dream into a nightmare.

Demons were not supposed to fall in love with Angels. But he broke the rules. He broke them before he even knew them.

She forgave him easily. She always forgave too easily. She was too naïve. _Too young_.

But she would have to do. Because he could not harm his angel again. So he would cry silently, behind a mask that hid his scar-ridden face.

_Demons aren't meant to cry. _

_For if they do, _

_On the inside, _

_They die. _

The Angel smiled, not knowing that if she ever woke up…she was already dead.

* * *

**_Authoress's Note: Right. Originally this was just going to be a one-shot, then it grew another chapter. But this is the end! Short story. Yeah moan all you want, but it was always going to be short._**

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed! The list of generous people/sentient beings:** liliac gurl; cheekylildevil **(wise to use the long stick...I bite!)_


End file.
